


Red Looks Good On you

by spaceberry



Series: Punks, Piercings, 'N Petstores [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, KEITH YOU FUCKED IT, Keith (voltron) is an even bigger mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance(voltron) is covered in piercings, M/M, Modern Setting, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Teasing, hookup, im sorry but keith saying good kitty is my sexuality, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Lance agrees to a rather steamy hookup with a stranger at a nearby hotel, but as fate would have it, this stranger's pretty familiar after all.





	Red Looks Good On you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgalrapaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redgalrapaladin).



     Lance pulled his jacket close to his form, Checking his phone again for the meetup place. It wasn't far, just a hotel that might've been a few blocks away at most, a place he could easily walk too. Fingers shake as he taps the touch screen, reading over the room number and instructions again. It was the first time doing this, and if he's being honest, he's scared. Scared because he doesn't know who he's going to be with, and scared that he's not going to please them. Of course, he'd never admit that to his partner, since in his messages he's come off as cocky, flirty, more experienced than he already is at the art of the hookup. Besides, it was a just a hookup, wasn't like they were gonna magically form a bond after having a quick romp in a hotel. Checking one last time to make sure he had everything he needed in his bag, he hustled out the door, a good hour ahead of the schedule.

     Stepping out into the autumn air, Lance feels relief at the decision to walk. The smells alone could calm him, but there was some magic that the atmosphere had. Changing leaves, the crunch of dried leaves under his feet, the cool air brushing past him. It's nice, nice enough to take his mind off what he's going off to do as he walks to the rendezvous spot. Walking into the hotel, he's greeted by the desk worker who seems a little too out of it to be attentive enough to notice him, but never the less he looks up from her computer. Quickly checking in, he's already off to the 4th floor, key in hand.

     It's a nice room, a sturdy full sized bed, a nice view, pretty little potted plants in the corner of the room, with nicer accommodations than he was expecting. Whoever his partner was, he had style, he'd give him that. Setting his bag on the bed, he's feels a bit relieved as he settles in, pulling out his phone to look at the rest of his instructions. They're simple really, just asking him to prep himself, to be eager and ready to go when he gets here. There's also a no looking rule, which, was exhilarating in its own way. Not being able to see his partner may prove difficult though, considering how curious he was. Pulling open his bag, he sets out one of his favorite plugs, some lube, and some condoms(hey can never be too protected).

     Pulling off his shirt, he feels the cool air brush his skin, making gooseflesh appear on his arms. Not good enough for stimulation, but it's a start. Running nimble fingers down his torso, he traces over himself, before moving up to his chest. Tweaking his nipples, he feels the cold metal balls in his fingertips, the bar pulling just enough to pull a shiver from his form. Biting his lip, he goes easy on himself, tugging slowly, building himself up. Hands moving to the button on his jeans, he pops that open before going back, tracing over his slender hips, feeling the bumps of even more piercings as he flicks them. His hips were already sensitive before he pierced them, but now, now they were a god send as he flicked one nipple and worked around his hips, feeling his body flushing as he worked himself up.

     It isn't long before his pants feel too tight, the tent forming in his boxers enough to rile him up as he makes quick work of his pants before kneeling on the bed, one hand trailing over his collar playing with another set of piercings while he palms over himself, letting out a sharp moan as he tugs on the metal a bit. It goes right to his dick as he finally strips off the very last of his clothing before grabbing some lube. Slicking up two of his fingers, he reaches behind himself, tracing his index finger around the rim, depositing some extra fluid there before pressing in. Pulling at his lip ring, he prods inside himself, using his free hand to prop himself up on the bed as he began working himself open. It isn't long till he's working in a second finger, curling them inside himself to try to find that secret place inside him, bucking his hips up onto his own fingers. Slipping in a third, he feels a burn, not enough lube, but, he's not in the mood to stop for more, that could wait. For now, he was too busy riding his own fingers, flexing them, but never quite deep enough inside himself for him to hit that one place he wants. Letting out a needy whine Lance arches back onto his fingers, feeling his knees spread farther apart as he does. He already feels the need to be filled, the ache spreading in him as he pistons his fingers in and out of his entrance.

     Pulling out his fingers, Lance let out a moan, already dissatisfied with the feeling of emptiness that was settling in him as he moved to grab the plug and lube, flicking open the cap with shaking hands as he spread the cool liquid over the toy quickly. Settling on his knees again, he teased his entrance, rubbing the slick tip of the plug around before edging it in. Toes curling as he sank down onto the plug, the male let out a satisfied sound. It was thicker than his fingers giving him some of what he wanted, but not all. Pressing down onto the plug he felt a jolt go through his form, white spots forming in his eyes as he pressed the toy there again, feeling his neglected cock begin leaking from the stimulation. Biting down on his lip he lets out a strangled cry as he rocks forward, pressing his chest to the cool sheets below him.

     "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

     Lance jolts at the voice, eyes snapping open as his body tenses up, fumbling to sit up before he feels calloused fingertips ghosting over his hips lightly. "Shhh, we said no peeking, didn't we? Can I touch you?"

     The silence that permeates the room is only accented by the sound of rustling sheets as lance settles back into the bed, eyes closed and cheeks warm as he nods to the other, practically nuzzling the soft fabric below.

     "Couldn't hear you, use your words."

     "Yes. You can t-touch me."

     Lance hears a small chuckle resound from the male behind him before he feels a gloved hand move to grip his face, sliding fabric over it before tying it securely around his eyes. He can also feel leather pressing against his back, the warm, soft material making him shiver more than the blindfold. If he were bolder, he would've asked if his partner could put the jacket on him before fucking him into the mattress, to hopefully let the fabric catch on his piercings as he fucks into him. The thought alone makes him whimper, arching into the man above him, keening as he feels the plug shift inside him.

      Gloved hands move over his body, one caressing over his neck as it dips down lower to toy with the metal spheres adorning his collar bones, causing a harsh moan to tear from his lips. Rocking a bit in the other's arms, he feels lips move over his neck, pressing little kisses to the sensitive skin just under his neck, his partner's breath raising goosebumps over his flesh as he feels one hand pull at a pierced nipple. By now, Lance is reduced to a squirming mess under the other, and he hasn't even done much, just pull at his piercings and breathe on him. Strange that he's already wanting more.

     Soon enough the body behind him leaves, the arms unwinding from around his form as he feels the bed dip behind him. In a under a few minutes he hears the sound of various zippers and buttons being undone, before calloused hands trace over his body again, this time devoid of gloves. It's nice, maybe not what he was hoping for, but he's not gonna complain about his partner stripping down. "You're awfully sensitive, you know that ?"

     "Well gee, you walked in on me prepping myself for you, of course I'm sensitive. Between that and you're teasing." That earns a light slap to his backside, causing him to grind down into the sheets below him before the other's hands are on his hips stopping him. Lance tries wiggling, only to feel a firmer press on him.

     "None of that. We'll get there soon." It's a promise as he feels a clothed erection pressing against him roughly,making Lance groan as he presses against him.

     "Just shut up and fuck me already." A harsh growl sounds in his ear as the last syllable leaves his lips, one hand pressing into his hips and making the piercings there roll. Grinding back into the stranger's form, he feels their muscles tighten as he wraps around him again, the feeling of teeth grazing his shoulder blades setting his body aflame again. Arching back he let out a strangled gasp, tugging on his lip ring harshly as he ground into his partner roughly.

     It's then that he's met with the sensation of the plug inside him being tugged on, tears falling from his eyes into the blindfold as he feels it rub against his insides. His partner, however, instead of removing it, thrusts it inside him, taking it slowly out of him before pressing it back in just as painstakingly. His partners free hand is still at his hip, forcing Lance to be still as he works, making him groan into the sheets. It's not enough for him, nor is it what he asked for. "I said f-fuck me."

     "But you didn't say what to fuck you with, Kitty. I think you should elaborate." The name alone sends shivers down his spine as he tries to move his hips back onto the toy, grasping at the sheets so hard his knuckles hurt. Turning his head to the side, Lance let out a harsh gasp as the toy was thrust inside him again.

     "Your cock. I want you. Please. Fuck me with that." His voice is breathy as he feels the toy stop moving, as if his partner's contemplating his request. It isn't until he feels the plug being pulled out, hearing the resounding pop that he hears a low chuckle.

      "You want it that badly hmmm? Beg for it Kitty, convince me to fuck you."

      A low whine resounds at the words, Lance already feeling achingly empty at the loss of the plug. Biting his lip, he squirms at the other's request. "Please, fuck me with your big, fat cock. I need it. P-please. I need it." He can feel tears welling up in his eyes in embarrassment as he feels a calloused hand running up his back and back down comfortingly before a pair of chapped lips presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. It's comforting, even if his mouths still hanging open struggling to form words.

     "Shhh, You've earned it. Calm down." Fingers brush through his hair as he hears the rustle of sheets and feels the dip of the mattress below him shift. It isn't long before he hears the tearing of foil wrapping and the cap of the lube pop open, making Lance quake with anticipation as he waits. Soon enough a comforting hand slides across the nape of his neck and down his spine, before he feels an erection at his entrance. He feels the push of the tip entering him before it leaves him just as quickly. A low squeak leaves his lips before Lance wiggles his hips, seeking out the dick again, only to have it rub through his crack. He feels fingers dig into his right cheek, kneading it before the head presses inside him again, pushing in further than it had the first time.

      Lance nearly jumps as he hears hissing as his partner shoves in, the weight of his partner's head resting on his shoulder as he pushes in, his hips moving slowly as he does. He's big, significantly bigger than the plug from earlier, but he feels huge as he enters him, more girth than anything he's ever taken before. Grinding his hips back, Lance moans, one hand tangling further in the sheets as he hears his partner hum lowly. It's practically a growl as he bottoms out, his nails digging into Lance's hips hard enough to indent the skin there. "Fuck you're tight," is murmured in his ear, the praise going right to his groin as he shifts against the sheets.

     Soon enough, he's mumbling into the sheets, pressing his hips back into the male above him to spur him into moving before he feels his hips rear back, pulling back harshly before slamming back in roughly. It's enough to leave his mouth gaping, a choked out moan falling as he buries his face into his elbow and keens. His body is burning as he moves against his partner as best he can, the rough pace they've set. Toes curling as he feels his own cock throbbing, he felt his body get pushed into the mattress by the force of the other. They were rough, hands clenched on his hips as they thrust into him quickly and forcefully, taking their own pleasure from him as a series of growls and grunts left his lips. It was as if he was being used as a living fleshlight, a thought that shouldn't arouse lance as much, but had him dribbling over the sheets at the treatment.

     Lance's eyes go wide behind the blindfold, Craning his neck back as he lets out a silent scream as the other male brushes against his prostate. He feels like he's on fire as he squirms, his nipple piercings catching on the sheets below, creating a beautiful sensation that wracks his entire body with pleasure. Shallower thrusts are made as he feels the other's body over his own, pistoning in and out of him quicker now, making the bed bounce below them as he hoists Lance's right leg over his thigh. It's harsh, and the lean male is sure he feels teeth threatening to graze his skin but they never sink in, never marking him. It almost drives him mad with want for that, to feel his teeth sink in along with his cock, to feel his pulse pounding along with the man's inside him. Keening as he writhes against the sheets, he feels the hand on his thigh run over it almost tenderly, papping the area before squeezing down on it. It's almost intimate as his thrusts get harder, slowing down to focus more on where he's thrusting, making whimper under him, one hand moving to reach behind him and grasping onto his partner.

      Stars dance behind Lance's eyes as he feels the other focusing on him now, the growling little more than rumbling mixing along with the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin. It makes his body thrum, tightening with another thrust brushing against his prostate. He's not going to last, he knows this since he can feel a significant amount of pre-cum rolling off his neglected cock and into the sheets below. Toes curling as he keens, he feels his own drool dribbling down his cheeks as hes pounded into the mattress below. "I-I'm close. Please."

     A low chuckle meets his ear as he feels his right leg get pulled harshly again, the other male thrusting into him quickly, at that aiming his thrusts for his prostate and making Lance's head turn uncontrollably. His body tightens as he feels the hot coil in his belly begins to pulse, "Come on. Cum for me," and without a second thought, he cries out, spilling over the sheets below in ecstasy. His hole tightens around the man as he keeps thrusting, making his body ride out the waves of pleasure, whimpering as he feels the man's body go tense. "Good kitty."

      Moment's later he feels sweat soaked hair on his shoulder, the weight of the man's forehead resting there as he thrusts shallowly, riding out the last of his own orgasm before pulling out, making Lance whine at the loss. He hears the sound of a condom being tied off and tossed into the bin near the bed, as well as the sound of footsteps and clothes rustling. Lance can only assume that his partners getting ready to leave, before he feels another dip in the mattress beside him and a hand rolling him onto his back before a cool rag cleans off the cum on his belly, dipping down between his thighs and washing there as well. It's...unexpected. The hands are gentle as one runs up to brush sweaty hair from his face, the other papping his right thigh again.

      "Nice ink you got there, tried my best not to do anything that would damage it once I noticed it." His voice is gravely now, making Lance's skin tingle at the sound before he feels. "I'm leaving now, take your time checking out." The other shifts, the bed shifting before he hears footsteps moving towards the exit.

     "Okay. Thanks for ...This."

     "No problem. And uh...Keep the blindfold, red's a good color on you."

      It doesn't take long for Lance to hear the sound of the door opening and shutting, leaving him alone and blindfolded in a hotel room. It takes about fifteen minutes for him to remove the blindfold, and another five to actually stand on his wobbly legs. Stars he's never felt like this after sex, wobbly legged and knobby kneed, but he's slightly sore and standing is a little hard. Perhaps he should've drove after all, make the trip easier, but that was a regret that he could kick himself later over. Moving to get dressed again, he spared a glance at his reflection, his hair mussed and bruises already raising on his hips from the other's hands. It's a nice look for him, too bad no one can know about this. Sliding into his clothes, he checks his jacket for the key, nodding when he finds it again before stepping out again.

      Walking to the desk to check out, he's pleasantly surprised that the clerk looks a bit better than he did when he entered. His dark hair's now pulled back into a pony tail and he's looking over paperwork that a guest(he assumes) just pushed over the counter. He's kinda glad that he's feeling better, since he looked so dead inside when he first got here. Waiting his turn, he smiles at the male sheepishly, knowing that he probably knows what he's done in the room, but he's professional about it, taking the key and sending him away after telling him the bills been paid in full. Nodding, he makes a swift exit, walking away from the hotel back to his apartment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

     It's three days later when Keith hears his phone's morning alarm blaring at seven am, a harsh sound that makes him shake his head as he reaches out to turn off the noise. Running a hand through his dark locks, he shakes away the memory of what happened in that room. The male doesn't need to dwell on bodymods, blindfolds, and creamy, dark olive skin with what's on his agenda today, though his morning wood says the thoughts are greatly appreciated.

  
      He had hoped to kill two birds with one stone, relieving the stress from his body over his current situation and possibly getting another strike on his record at his job, but alas, he hasn't been written up. It's hard. He liked his boss, but, with his track record, he found it easier to be fired than to quit, especially since the job itself felt like it was eating away at his very being. Between that and it wasn't working out with his class schedule. But, on the bright side, he did have another job that he was starting today, thank god. It was for a small family run pet store that wasn't very far, and it looked promising(and they'd promised to work with him since he was in classes). Enough work to keep him busy, and he liked animals a lot. Getting up he went through his routine without a hitch before grabbing his favorite jacket and setting off.

      He arrives about quarter after eight, walking into a shop that's already filled with the sounds of various animals chattering with the arrival of the workers and customers when he spots him at the counter. It's him. Oh fuck. Keith feels a cold chill run down his spine as he looks at the male. He's changed since he last saw him, the chocolate locks that once framed his face now bleach blond as he sucks on a lollipop listening to a customer, the lip ring still in it's place. He looks attentive, pointing out little bits on a sheet of paper and talking about a seven day return policy on the animals, saying that he can't take them back much to the customers annoyance.

      "Look sir, I can't help you. You're receipts out on the warranty for the animals. If you really want to get rid of them, I'd need proof that they're in poor health. A vets notice of some kind." he's greeted with grumbles, the cage on the counter rustling as a ferret tries clawing at the man’s hand. "I can't help it that they bite. I remember you when you came here and I explicitly told you that they were babies and that the babies were nibblers. They're easy enough to train if you give them a shot."

      The middle aged man is having none of it as he demands to speak to a manager, prompting the man behind the counter to grin at him like a cheshire cat. "I am the manager." The man stares at him blankly, as if in utter disbelief that the blond before him is in charge. "If it sweetens the pot for you dude, I'm also the owners son. I'm tellin’ it to you like it is. If you'd like to speak to my father, I'm afraid you'll have to wait around 'till about eleven since he's on a run to check in with one of our love bird breeders."

      It isn't long before the middle age man takes the ferret cage and walks away, grumbling and walking away, prompting the blond to sigh before turning his attention to Keith. "Welcome to Fur, Feathers, N’ Fins, how may I help you?"

     "I'm uh... the new guy. I was told to be here at quarter after eight, and I'm here." He can't help but stutter as the other looks him over, eyes turning to slits as he considers his words.

     "New Guy huh? You're familiar....." Shivers jolted down Keith's spine at that, outright fear twisting in his gut as he watches him tilt his head, arms crossing as he takes note of how the tank top he's wearing shows off his collar piercings. There's no way he peeked, is there. "Yeah. I sit behind you in astrophysics. I almost had a heart attack on day one of that class. Not because of you of course, but I didn't realize I had a hitchhiker with me. Kinda hard to forget it. That and you showed me up when I got something wrong when asked a question in the lecture. Been trying to beat you ever since. Name's Lance"

      Keith stares blankly at Lance as he feels the knot in his stomach unclench. So he had been a good boy and listened to instructions, that single handedly lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. For now. "Hitch hiker?"

    "I got a bad habit of putting things in my jacket pockets, and I actually wound up bringing a ball python with me to class that day since I was cleaning the tank before going. Lemme tell you, it wasn't a fun time. But, let's not think about that and say we did. 'Sides, we've got bigger fish to fry considering I'm in charge of you for the day. And I know just how to start it." There's no avoiding the wicked smirk that slides over his features, one of his eyebrows raising as he twists the lollipop in his hands. "Got a message from one of the associates saying one of the tarantulas molted. Cage needs cleaning and they're petrified of spiders, what better way to start you off on your first day, huh mullet?"

     Keith feels all the color drain from his face. This man's gonna kill him. If not by making him have minor heart attacks and flashbacks to what happened in the hotel, but by getting him bitten by something venomous. "Keith. My name's Keith."

     "Alright, Keith, We've got a tarantula that needs some tlc and if you're a special type of quiznak, I'll let you keep the skin so you can scare someone you know, if you want it. Now let's go before I finish my breakfast." With that the lollipop’s back in his mouth as he walks around the counter, leading Keith swiftly towards the back to start a long day of job training.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Keith has sex with his new bosses son and didn't know it till day one of the new job. 
> 
> This is a gift/request for @redgalrapaladin on tumblr.com. They're super sweet and a really good friend and this was a total fucking blast to write for em!
> 
> This was originally written as a stand alone, and thus, will remain a stand alone. If you wanna continue the story, there will be a soon to be multi chapter installment to follow up.
> 
> Any comments? Concerns? Questions? You can always contact me on tumblr! My writting blogs @spenceberry and @marmoralance is my personal!


End file.
